The following disclosure relates to a conveying apparatus including a plurality of receiving trays arranged in a vertical direction, and to a tray unit used for the conveying apparatus.
There is known conveying apparatuses each including a plurality of receiving trays arranged in a vertical direction. One example of the conveying apparatuses is a printer including five sheet-output trays (receiving trays) arranged in a vertical direction. Each of the five sheet-output trays includes: a fixed portion fixed to the printer; and a movable portion located downstream of the fixed portion in a conveying direction in which a sheet is conveyed. When a user takes out a medium from a receiving tray (a lower tray) different from the uppermost tray, upward bending of the movable portion of a receiving tray (an upper tray) disposed just above the lower tray increases a distance between a downstream end of the lower tray in the conveying direction and the upper tray in a direction orthogonal to a receiving surface of the lower tray. The increase in the distance makes it easy for the user to take out the medium from the lower tray.